The present invention relates to a vehicle air-freshener, and more particularly to such a vehicle air-freshener, which uses a rolling ball to automatically close the perfume dispensing output hole when the motor vehicle stops, or to open the perfume dispensing output hole when the motor vehicle moves.
Regular vehicle air-fresheners commonly comprise a container body holding a perfume, and a cap controlled to open/close the container body. When not in use, the cap is closed with the hand to prevent escaping of the good smell of the perfume. When in use, the cap is opened with the hand to let the good smell of the perfume escape out of the container body into the inside of the motor vehicle. Because of manual control, it is complicated to open/close the container body. If the user forgets to close the container body when leaving the motor vehicle, the smell of the perfume continuously escapes out of the container body into the closed space in the motor vehicle. When a thick smell is accumulated in the motor vehicle, it will irritate the nose. During the hot season, the perfume will be used up quickly.